gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario Land: Legends of 6 Crystals
Wario Land: Legends of 6 Crystals is a Wario Land fan game created by radel999. It's a crossover with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Prologue One summer day, Wario decided to go on a trip around the jungle island. Everything went according to Wario's thoughts. But suddenly, something hit his airplane, a rainbow-colored beam. Wario wakes up and finds himself lying in the forest. He realizes that his airplane was destroyed by six mysterious laser beams. Suddenly, a girl named Kia found him. She claims to be one of the residents of jungle island. Wario asks her about the mysterious beams. She said that the lasers are the powers of Elements of Harmony, which came from Equestria. She also said that the lasers were created by the Mane Six, who are the jungle island's residents' enemies. The ruler of Equestria itself is called Princess Celestia. Kia then said that Wario has to kill the princess or else the whole world will be doomed. Despite not wanted to do such mission, Wario asks Kia where to find Princess Celestia. Kia then leads Wario to something, which is revealed to be a portal. The portal is said to be the entrance to Equestria. But as Wario is about to enter, Princess Celestia appears from the portal and hits Kia with her beam. After her disappearance, Wario goes into the portal and begins his adventure. Epilogue After defeating Princess Celestia, Wario meets up with Kia, Suzette, and Bowser. Kia tells Wario to be quick, as Equestria is about to collapse. Behind Bowser is a portal that is used to travel to the world where the four belong to. After a small triumph from Suzette, the four enters the portal, going back home. Meanwhile, Equestria collapses, sinking itself into the sea. Back in the other world, Kia thanks Wario for saving her and the others. Not only that, she also presents a surprise for him, which is a now-repaired airplane. Wario thanks her for doing this. Kia then says farewell to Wario. And so, Wario rides his airplane, flies high into the sky, and leaves the island. As he travels through the sky, the credits roll is displayed. The sun also rises as he travels. Gameplay When you first begin your game (after watching the prologue cutscene), the only accessible area is the Apple Forest. There are different amount of levels in each area, with the last levels of each area contain bosses. Some areas have a mini-boss, like Rarity's Hidden Castle area. As you progress, more areas will be revealed until you finally meet up with Princess Celestia. The controls in this game use the default ones given by the Multimedia Fusion Developer 2 program. Using the directional keys, you can make Wario walk, as well as climb up and down. The Shift key will make Wario jump, while the Ctrl key will make Wario attack. The early levels in Apple Forest area will give you some hints about Wario's other abilities, like ground pounding and using certain power ups, which involve the use of pressing two different buttons. Wario has a health bar, represented by hearts. He has 6 hearts in total, which means that he can endure 6 hits from enemies and hazards. Wario's health can be replenished by picking up hearts. If all hearts are gone, Wario will lose a life. If all lives are gone, it's a game over. Wario starts with 3 lives, and these can be increased by picking up a 1-UP heart. By default, Wario's attack is called Punch, which involves him charging through. He can charge through various enemies and breakable objects. By picking up a different power up, Wario can perform a different attack other than Punch. The power ups are as follows: *Punch (orange star/box): Wario's default attack. This power up can also be seen in levels. This attack involves Wario charging through, destroying enemies and breakable objects. *Bomb (green star/box): Wario's projectile attack. This attack involves Wario throwing a bomb, which can damage enemies in a small area, as well as breakable objects. *Fire (red star/box): Another projectile attack. This attack involves Wario shooting a fireball, just like Mario. The fire goes in a straight line, so a careful aim is required. It's very useful for a long-range attack. *Fly (blue star/box): Wario's physical attack. By pressing both Shift and Ctrl keys at the same time, Wario will launch himself through the air, knocking down enemies and breakable objects. It's also useful to travel through the air for a long distance. Wario won't stay on the air for too long, however, so make sure you used it on the right moment. Just like many of radel999's fan games, this game has passwords that can be used to re-access the areas that you already visited. Staff *Radoslaw Malinowski (radel999, as the director, level designer, sound designer, music editor, graphic editor, game engine designer, sprite editor) Special Thanks to *Shigeru Miyamoto *Ed Boon *John Tobias *Dan Forden *K. Krzaczek Controversy This game is a subject to controversy, especially to My Little Pony fans, due to the game's objective of killing the MLP:FiM characters and the game's creator being a MLP hater. Trivia *There's a Happy Tree Friends fan character found in this game, a female pink cat named Suzette. She can be found in a cage when you're fighting Applejack. After the fight, she's freed and tells Wario something. *The battle against the mini boss Applebloom is similar to the boss battle in Super Mario Bros., where Mario battles Bowser. Both of the battles requires taking out an axe at the other side of the bridge to take down the boss (a.k.a. making the boss fall into the lava). *This game can be downloaded here. *There are many typos and grammatical errors in the game's dialogues. *Bowser appears in this game as one of the kidnapped characters. He can be found when you're fighting Pinkie Pie. He was hung upside down by a rope on his feet. He can be freed once you defeat Pinkie Pie. *'Rarity's Hidden Castle' and Ponyville and Canterlot areas are the only areas to have a mini-boss. *This game is so far the only Wario Land fan game to contain blood and gore, as shown after every boss battle. *Sometimes, you can spot Derpy Hooves flying in a specific part of a level. She can be killed, which will cause you to warp to a hidden level. Also, few levels may show someone popping up from the lower right corner of the screen shouting "Toasty!". Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:My Little Pony Category:Wario universe